Field
The described technology generally relates to data compensation technology and organic light-emitting diode displays having the same.
Description of the Related Technology
An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display generates images using pixels having OLEDs. Each OLED generates light based on a recombination of electrons and holes in an active layer. OLED technology has favorable characteristics including fast response speeds and low power consumption.
These displays generate an image by causing a current to flow to a matrix of OLEDs, and emit light. A driving thin film transistor (TFT) each pixel circuit causes a current to flow in accordance with the grayscale level of image data.